Into the Depths of Jenna's Digestive System
Into the Depths of Jenna's Digestive System is the 21st episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 35th on Nickelodeon. Now it's Jenna's turn to have a problem. Jenna eats something that gives her terrible indigestion, so Phineas and friends must go into Jenna's digestive system to help her out. Doofenshmirtz is off on a vacation, which Perry is unaware about. Episode Summary It's dinnertime at Jenna's house, and Jenna is home alone. There are some leftovers in the fridge, but they need to be microwaved. Unaware of that, Jenna begins eating the leftovers without microwaving it. Inside Jenna, her tongue isn't happy neither are her taste buds. But she swallows it anyways. Her uvula shrinks up to avoid coming in contact with the food. Jenna's throat makes the food quickly slide towards her stomach. Her stomach begins to gurgle and bubble at reaction with the food. Jenna goes to bed shortly after her late dinner and her stomach does not feel good at all. The next morning she decides to head over to Phineas and Ferb's house. As she is walking over to their house, her intestines begin to react to the food, and Jenna feels awful. Her stomach begins growling like crazy. Then Jenna wonders where Perry is. Perry hops into Jenna's mouth without her knowing and climbs into Jenna's uvula. Monogram tells Perry Doof is on vacation and he is not up to anything. So Perry climbs out of Jenna and resumes to normal pet things. Jenna arrives at Phineas and Ferb's house and explains the situation. Phineas and Ferb are glad to help out. They're happy Bailey, Hannah, Katherine, and Isabella were over so they could help with Jenna's situation. They all shrink down and go into Jenna's mouth. They can already see what is going on. Jenna's mouth is terrible. Her tongue is shriveled up. Her tonsils and uvula are swollen. Hannah's shirt strap gets caught on Jenna's uvula. She is once again left behind. Jenna then swallows her friends, except Hannah, who is bouncing up and down on her uvula bouncing when she swallows. The friends get to Jenna's stomach and see the indigestible food. They chase it down and get it out of Jenna's system. They climb out of Jenna and they feel like they forgot something again. Hannah, is annoyed. They forgot her on Jenna's uvula. Just like when Hannah got stuck on Katherine's uvula. Hannah was hoping she could get out of Jenna's mouth before she ate anything. But she was wrong. Jenna started drinking a milkshake. The cold liquid was rubbing up against Jenna's uvula and was slowly pushing Hannah to freedom, at least from her uvula. Hannah fell off Jenna's uvula and got stuck in Jenna's throat. Jenna then coughed up Hannah and they both felt awkward. Songs *Jenna's Stomach Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Katherine': "Aren't we a bit young to be going inside our own friend's stomach?" *'Hannah': "I've asked a similar question before, so I don't think so." Ferb's Line "Bailey, I thought you already knew that was a uvula. That is Jenna's uvula, and it appears to be swollen up!" Whatcha' Doin Jenna Perry's entrance to lair Climbs up Jenna's uvula Evil Jingle None Continuity *Many quotes and events are based on "Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis" Allusions *'Fantastic Voyage': Similar to this plot *'Sonic Heroes': Phineas quotes that they're Danville Heroes. Category:Inside Humans Category:Season 31 Category:Uvula Category:Stomach Category:Digestion Category:Digestive System